Final Destination 4
by LustfulPear
Summary: Jennie Dreyer receives a vision that the luxurious 'Hotel Montaco' will explode, when she is inside. When she escapes with her friends, death is out to get them.
1. Disclaimer

**Final Destination 4**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Final Destination or anything in relation to it.

The characters, places and incidents are completely fiction and not based on real life happenings.

There may be bad language or violence in this story.

Also this story is not finished. It is still being written.


	2. Chapter One

**Final Destination 4**

**Chapter One**

A cold wind swept past Jennie Dreyer as she boarded the huge plane. Jennie hated planes. They made her feel claustrophobic. But she was looking forward to her holiday in Chicago. Jennie had never been to Chicago before; she hadn't even been to Illinois before. Jennie brushed her dark brunette hair behind her shoulder as she approached the planes entrance. Jennie looked a lot like her cousin Carrie Dreyer, who had perished one year ago on a rollercoaster in Pennsylvania. Jennie showed her passport and handed her ticket to the stewardess who was at the entrance of the plane.

"Row 34A please" the stewardess told Jennie.

"Thanks" replied Jennie in her kind voice.

Jennie made her way down the isles of seats that were filling up with people. Jennie sat on her blue seat next to the window. She examined the small television in front of her. It was showing a short video about how to exit the plane if it crashed. Jennie thought to herself about how unlikely it was to crash on a plane. Jennie's thoughts were cut short when her best friend Carly Barker jumped into the seat next to her. Carly had curly, shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes.

"You excited?" asked Carly.

"Yeah" said Jennie in a dull tone.

"Are you feeling Ok?"

"Yeah I am excited but I just don't like flying"

"You'll be fine" said Michael Baxter, Carly's boyfriend who was now on the seat next to Carly.

Michael rubbed his jet black hair. It was the darkest hair Jennie had ever seen. Carly wrapped her arms around Michael and began to kiss him. Jennie looked out of the window next to her. She starred at the runway which they would soon being speeding down and then soaring into the air. Jennie felt the seat in front of her rustle. Then a head popped up from the seat in front. It was Chad Mitchell, Michael's friend.

"Save it for the hotel, please" Chad joked about Carly and Michael.

Carly and Michael stopped kissing and looked at Chad. Chad was at an average height, he had ginger hair and freckles over his face.

"Are you jealous?" Carly giggled.

"Yeah that's why" said Chad sarcastically.

Carly laughed and turned back to Michael to carry on where they left off. Chad sat back in his seat as Nicola King joined him. Nicola and Chad were good friends. Nicola recently had red highlights put in her brunette hair. She slightly slid her glasses down nose as she began to speak.

"I can't wait" said Nicola excitedly.

"I know" replied Chad.

Behind Jennie, Brett Harper sat down. Brett had blonde hair and dark green eyes. Brett poked his head over the seats in front.

"You guys excited" Brett asked the group.

"Can't wait" replied Carly.

"Yeah" said Michael.

"What about you?" Brett asked Jennie.

"She doesn't like planes" said Carly.

"Nothing will happen, Jennie" said Brett in his kind voice.

"Thanks" said Jennie "And yeah I can't wait!"

Brett sat back down. He was joined by Wayne Buckland his best friend. Wayne had a hair colour very similar to Jennie's. His eyes were a light shade of grey. They shined in the light of the sun shooting though the small window. After another ten minutes of waiting the Captains voice came over the intercom telling the passengers to fasten their seatbelts. The stewardesses and stewards walked down the isles to their seats. The plane began to move slowly towards the runway. The plane began to move faster down the runway. Jennie grasped the handle. Carly reassuringly held Jennie's hand. Jennie gave Carly nervous smile.

"Everything will be fine" said Carly.

The plane was eventually speeding down the runway at one hundred miles per hour. Jennie grabbed Carly's hand tighter. Soon enough the plane was in the air and Jennie began to calm down. The unfasten seatbelt sign flashed up and the entire group aside from Jennie took off their seatbelts.

"Thank God I need a piss" said Michael, who stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"Jennie you can take the belt off now" said Chad who was again leaning over his seat.

"I'm not going anywhere" replied Jennie.

Chad smiled at Jennie and sat back in his seat. The Captains voice came through the intercom again telling the passengers that the entertainment was now on. Carly grabbed the control fastened to the arm of her seat and began flicking through the menu. Jennie glanced at the menu which had a few films on there. Carly put the control back in the arm of here seat.

"Not going to watch anything?" asked Jennie.

"The best thing they have there is Finding Nemo" said Carly angrily.

Jennie laughed at that remark. Michael sat back down in his seat next to Carly. The three of them talked for about twenty minutes. But they stopped talking when the plane began to shake. The seatbelt sign lit up and everyone put on their seat belts. The plane shook again and again and again. Then the shaking stopped. Suddenly the plane violently shook sending some bags flying out their compartments. Jennie grabbed Carly's hand again. Her face was paler than it had ever been before. The small lights began to flicker on and off as the plane shook. Then it all stopped.

"Sorry for the bad turbulence" said the Captains voice over the intercom. "There should be no turbulence from now until landing"

Jennie was breathing heavily. Carly looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Carly asked Jennie.

"Now I am" said Jennie nearly in tears.

Everyone in the plane eventually calmed down. Jennie's bag had landed next to Michael who picked it up and gave it to her. For the rest of the flight Jennie read not speaking until they had landed. Jennie put her book back in her bag and walked off with her friends. They exited the plane entered the busy Midway International Airport.

After collecting their luggage they made their way to the car hire. They all paid a part of the price to hire a Kia Sedona for two weeks. Brett hoped in the front of the car next to Jennie. Behind them were Chad and Nicola. Lastly right at the back were Carly, Michael and Wayne. They group had to put their suitcases on their laps due to the amount of space they had. And off they drove to Hotel Montaco.


	3. Chapter Two

**Final Destination 4**

**Chapter Two**

The group of friends sat in the Kia Sedona driving through the streets of Chicago. Jennie stared at the flashing lights that they passed by the buildings. It was like a hypnotic trance that Jennie couldn't resist. She had never seen so many lights in one place. There were neon lights of every color attached to every building. Jennie reached into her pocket and pulled out her digital camera. She bought it to take on the trip with her. Jennie turned her head to the window put the camera in front of her face. She pressed the capture button as they passed the 'Club 180'. Jennie quickly saved the photo without looking at it and put the camera back in her pocket. Brett drove the Kia Sedona through another five streets and there it was, the grand Hotel Montaco.

The group opened the car doors and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Brett handed the keys to the valet who drove the car behind the hotel and into the parking lot. Jennie stared at the hotel in amazement. She had never seen a hotel like it before. It was huge. There was a giant lit up sign saying 'Hotel Montaco'.

"We are finally here!" said an excited Carly.

Chad and Michael cheered as a response to Carly's remark. The group approached the huge entrance of the hotel. They approached the receptionist who was sat behind a marble desk. Behind him there was a shelf with many, many keys. Jennie had booked six rooms. Carly and Michael insisted that they would share a room but everyone else wanted a single room. The friends were now in front of the receptionist.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, we would like to check in. We are the Dreyer party of seven" Jennie replied.

The receptionist handed the friends their keys and told them that all of the rooms were on the ninth floor. Then a bellboy approached them. They placed their bags on the cart.

"We are all on the ninth floor" said Carly.

"Thank you, I will meet you on the there"

The bellboy walked to one of the elevators, pushed the button and went inside. The friends then walked to the second elevator and entered it. Wayne pushed the button which had a black nine on it. The elevator was a gold color which shined enough that the friends could see their faces being reflected.

"So what rooms are you in?" asked Nicola. "I'm in 181"

"We are in 178" replied Carly.

"I'm in 182" said Wayne.

"179 for me" said Brett.

"183" Chad joined in.

"And I am in 180" finished Jennie.

The elevator came to a halt at the ninth floor. The golden doors opened and they all stepped out. The bellboy was already there waiting for them. They all directed the bellboy to their rooms. When it came to Jennie's room she opened the door with the key. Jennie grabbed her bag and stepped into the room. Jennie looked around the room. The room was big. Jennie put down her suitcase. She walked around the room. There was a big bed against the right wall. The carpet was a dark red. Jennie walked into the bathroom. There was a white toilet and a big bath. Jennie walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her suitcase and took it over to the wardrobe. Jennie opened her suitcase and began to unpack.

After half an hour of unpacking Jennie decided she would go see Brett's room. Jennie walked into the corridor and tried to remember what room Brett was staying in. Was he in 179 or 181 Jennie thought. She decided she would guess. Jennie approached room 179 and knocked on the door. Brett answered the door.

"Hey" said Brett.

"Can I see your room?" asked Jennie.

"Yeah come in" replied Brett.

Brett gestured Jennie into his room. Jennie stepped into Brett's hotel room. It was the same size as Jennie's room. The only difference was the decorations and ornaments. Jennie could see Brett's suitcase and clothes sprawled across his bed.

"I see you haven't unpacked yet" said Jennie with a grin on her face.

"Yeah" replied Brett. "I have been checking out my room"

"I heard there is a nice beach near here" said Jennie. "Do you want to check it out later?"

"Sure" answered Brett.

"I'll tell the rest of the guys" said Jennie. "We can eat in the dining area before we leave "

"Alright" Brett walked Jennie to the door. "See you in an hour"

"Bye" said Jennie.

Jennie told the rest of her friends about her plan. They all agreed to meet in the lobby at nine o'clock. Jennie went back into her room and decided she would have a shower. The hour past quickly and Jennie was ready to go to the lobby. She had showered and changed her clothes. Jennie put her camera in her pocket. She approached the elevator and pushed the button to make the elevator come to her. The doors opened and she stepped into the elevator. There were no people in there. Jennie expected different as the hotel was a busy place. Jennie pushed the ground floor button. The elevator began to go down. The elevator reached the ground floor and the doors opened again. Jennie walked out of the elevator and others entered. Jennie saw her friends near the dining area.

"There she is" said Wayne.

"Hey everyone" said Jennie.

"Hey" replied Chad.

The seven friends made their way into the dining area. They sat at on two tables of four which were near each other. On one table sat Jennie, Carly, Michael and Chad. On the other sat Nicola, Brett and Wayne. There were many people around. All sat eating their food talking amongst themselves. Jennie examined the menu along with her friends. Jennie put down her menu and asked for the Roasted Chicken wing with a side order of salad. Jennie waited for her friends to order before talking. Carly, Michael and Chad finished ordering so Jennie began to speak.

"So what are your rooms like?" Jennie asked her friends.

"It's awesome" said Carly.

"It rocks" agreed Michael.

"Yeah, it is really good" replied Chad.

"So where do you want to go after our meal" asked Carly.

"I heard there is a good beach not far from here" said Jennie.

Then it happened. There was an explosion. Jennie stared terrified at the kitchen area. It was in flames. The metal door separating the grand dining and the kitchen went flying off its hinges. It was zooming through the air. Wayne's stare was cut short as the metal door slammed into his head shattering it into pieces. Blood covered Brett and Nicole. The terrified friends screamed in horror. Guests were running everywhere. Many guests were killed by the explosion. But Jennie was fixed to her chair.

There were screams coming from every direction. Carly was screaming for Jennie to move. Jennie rose from her seat with the rest of her friends. Brett began to run but with the so many people barging into him he was pushed towards the flames. Then there was another explosion and Brett was caught in it. His charred body was sent flying across the dining area. Nicola saw Brett's body and began to run. The plaster above her began to crumble and a wire flew at her. The wire hit her in the chest and electrocuted her destroying her brain. Nicola fell to the ground, lifeless.

Chad could see Nicola and ran towards her lifeless body. He shook her body screaming her name. Someone barged a table which hit Chad pushing him into the flames. The ceiling above him crumbled and fell on him which stopped him from moving. Chad was soon engulfed in flames and was dead within minuets. Michael grabbed Carly and Jennie. He began to run towards a window pulling the girls with him. A man ran into Michael separating him from the girls. But before Michael could even think about trying to get back to them the ceiling above him gave way. A huge king-size bed fell on top of him breaking his back, neck and various other bones. Michael was killed instantly. Carly and Jennie now on opposite sides of the room were racing towards the window. Carly tripped over a chair that was on the floor. Carly tried to steady herself but people kept running into her knocking her to the floor again.

The wall that Carly was next to eventually gave way and fell on top of her crushing her body. Jennie stared in horror at what had happened to her best friend. Jennie heard another loud explosion and a wall of fire soared towards her. Jennie expected the flames to hit her but they didn't. She was back on the table with her friends who were looking through the menu. Jennie didn't know what happened. All she knew was that she had to get out. Fast.

"It's going to explode" Jennie said.

Carly, Michael and Chad put down their menus and looked at Jennie.

"What did you say?" asked Carly.

"It's going to explode!" screamed Jennie.

"What is?" asked Chad.

"I saw it the hotel is going to explode, we are all going to die!" screamed Jennie.

"Excuse me, but what is going on here?" asked the waiter.

"We have to get out of here!" screamed Jennie.

Jennie stood up and barged past the waiter and ran out of the grand entrance. Carly, Michael and Chad ran after her, closely followed by Brett, Nicola and Wayne. Jennie stood on the other side of the street watching the hotel. Her friends approached her.

"Jennie, what the hell is going on!" shouted Wayne.

Then it happened. There was a fiery explosion in the hotel which sent the friends flying to the ground. There were screams coming from inside the hotel and on the street. The friends still on the ground watched in horror as the hotel was burning.

"That could have been us" whispered Brett.


	4. Chapter Three

**Final Destination 4**

**Chapter Three**

"So let me get this straight" said the police officer. "You had a vision that the hotel would explode, so you left with your friends and then the place exploded"

"Yes" replied an agitated Jennie.

Jennie had told the police officer many times. But he had trouble believing her. Anybody would. Jennie was still coughing from all the smoke she had inhaled. Her mascara had run down her cheeks and traces were on her new red tank top. Ash covered her jeans and shoes. Jennie had been sat in the Chicago Police Station for three hours. She still was confused on what had happened. Why did I get a vision? Jennie thought.

"Alright" said the police officer. "You and your friends may leave now"

Jennie stood up and walked silently out of the room. Her friends were sat on a row of seats outside the room. They all stood up in silence and walked with Jennie. The friends walked out of the police station where there were two police cars waiting. The Kia Sedona was destroyed by the explosion. They all silently approached the two police cars. Jennie, Carrie, Michael and Wayne sat in one and Nicola, Chad and Brett sat in the other. The police cars pulled out into the road and made their way to the airport. Jennie sat in silence along with the rest of the friends in that police car. Michael decided to break the silence.

"Thanks Jennie" said Michael. "For getting us out of that hotel"

"Yeah" replied Jennie in a dull tone.

"All my stuff… gone" moaned Wayne.

"We nearly die and all you care about is your possessions" snapped Jennie.

The friends turned and stared at Jennie. Michael and Chad sat in the back with her and Carrie sat in the front. All eyes fixed on her.

"I'm sorry" Jennie apologized. "I am just really shook up and stressed"

"No, it's alright" replied Wayne. "It was inconsiderate of me"

After that statement nobody spoke for the rest of the trip. The police cars pulled up in front of the Midway International Airport. Jennie stepped out of the police cars. Jennie stepped out of the car. The sky was dark. There was not on star in the sky. Just darkness. The officers locked their cars and walked into the airport with the friends. They all walked through the busy airport until they reached the ticket desk. The officers approached on of the women at one of the desks.

"Hello" said the first officer. "I am Officer Keyes and this is Officer Lawson"

Officer Lawson leaned over to the woman. "Our department spoke with your company over the phone…"

Jennie's thoughts trailed off. She thought about all the people in the hotel who had perished. Jennie felt tears run down her face when she remembered that there was a family sat behind them with two small children. Jennie stood there silently, just thinking about that cursed hotel. The two officers approached the group with tickets in their hands.

"Here are your tickets" said Officer Keyes, handing them to Carly. "The flight is at five A.M"

"Thank you" replied Carly.

The officers turned around and made their way out of the airport. The friends walked around the airport to the waiting area. None of them had slept since the hotel explosion. Jennie intended to sleep on the flight home to San Francisco. Jennie wanted to get home to her family. Jennie sat back in her chair and her eyes slowly shut.

Jennie felt herself being shaken.

"Come on Jen" said Carly. "We are boarding the plane"

Jennie opened her eyes and saw her friends. Jennie stood up and walked to the doors which would eventually lead to the plane. They walked until they reached the plane. Jennie handed her ticket and was told to sit in Row 41A. Jennie found her seat and sat next to the window. Jennie fastened her seat belt in advance, put her head back and shut her eyes. Jennie awoke when the plane was landing at San Francisco International Airport. Everyone scurried of the plane including the seven friends. The friends walked through the airport making their way out. The friends reached the doors where their parents were waiting. Jennie ran to her parents. Her parents were hugging her tightly.

"Are you alright?" asked Jennie's mother, Melanie Dreyer.

"Yes mom" said Jennie with tears running down her face.

"Are you sure?" asked her father, Will Dreyer.

"Yes" Jennie sobbed.

Jennie turned and looked at her friends who were also hugging their parents. Once all the hugging had stopped the friends all said their goodbyes and left the airport. Jennie arrived at her house and sat on the sofa. Jennie began explaining to her parents what she had happened.

Wayne entered his house with his parents. He sat on a chair around a table with his parents and gave them a brief description of what had happened. Once Wayne had stopped talking his father began to speak.

"Well since lots of your possessions were destroyed in the hotel, we bought you this"

Wayne's father handed Wayne a box. Wayne opened the box and found a new iPod Nano. It was the new (PRODUCT) RED iPod Nano released for charity. Wayne took the iPod Nano out of its case and examined it. He had seen it advertised on the internet and wanted one but he already had a black iPod Nano. His black iPod Nano was destroyed in the hotel. Wayne thanked his parents and went to his bedroom to upload songs on to his new iPod Nano.

After spending a few hours uploading his music the iPod Nano he made his way down stairs. Plugged the earphones into the iPod and turned it on. He spotted a note on the table in the dining room. It read: Your father and I have gone shopping, didn't want to disturb you and your iPod, will be back soon, Love Mom. Wayne put the note back on the table. Wayne felt his stomach rumble due to his hunger. He made his way into the kitchen. Wayne opened the fridge and found that there were eggs left. Wayne took the eggs from the fridge and placed them down next to the oven.

Wayne leant down, opened the cupboard and grabbed the olive oil. He walked over to another cupboard and took out a frying pan. Wayne put the frying pan on the stove and set the flame. The flame began to heat the pan. Wayne poured the olive oil into the pan. He then cracked two eggs into the pan and put the rest back into the fridge. Wayne looked at his iPod and turned up the music as he listened to 'Red Hot Chili Peppers – Tell Me Baby'.

Wayne grabbed the olive oil and decided he would put it back in the cupboard. He quickly twisted the cap back on the bottle of olive oil, Wayne did not notice that he hadn't put the cap on properly and it was very loose. He leant down and opened the cupboard and put the olive oil back inside. Before shutting the cupboard he noticed a bottle of wine tucked into the corner. He decided he would have a quick glass and put it back. As Wayne took it out he noticed that there was a little missing from when his parents had had a glass earlier. Wayne set the wine down next to the stove and pushed the cupboard door shut behind him. With the music so loud in his ears he didn't hear the olive oil fall. As the olive oil fell it hit the cupboard door pushing it slightly open, just enough for the top of the bottle to stick out. The lid fell off the bottle and the liquid began to leak.

Wayne grabbed a glass from another cupboard. Wayne pulled the cork off the bottle and put it down. He poured himself a glass of wine, forgetting to put the cork back on the bottle. Wayne took a sip from his glass of wine. Wayne set his glass down and changed the song that he was listening to. Wayne changed the song to 'Snoop Dogg – Drop It Like It's Hot'. Wayne took another sip from the glass of wine in front of him. Then a sinister wind blew through the kitchen. The wind swept past Wayne and blew the door which led out of the kitchen shut. Wayne span around in alarm knocking over the bottle of wine. The wine bottle fell onto the pan covering it with wine. The contents of the pan burst into flames. Wayne spun back around to find the pan in flames. The lyrics of the song were still blasting in his ears…

_When the pimps in the crib ma,_

_Drop it like it's hot,_

_Drop it like it's hot,_

_Drop it like it's hot…_

"Shit!" exclaimed Wayne.

Wayne grabbed the pan and decided to put the flames out in the sink. As Wayne began to run with the burning pan he slipped on the big puddle of olive oil. Wayne fell into the deadly puddle of olive oil with the burning pan. The flames lit the olive oil in a matter of seconds. The olive oil was burning Wayne's skin. He screamed in agony as the flames burned his body. Wayne attempted to stand but he kept slipping on the oil. Wayne attempted to pull himself up but he grabbed the wine bottle in the process. As Wayne slipped again he dropped the bottle on himself creating bigger flames. Wayne screamed louder hopping that someone would here him.

Jennie sat on her bed looking at a photo album. Jennie didn't want to do anything else but look at the happy memories that had happened before. Jennie flicked through pages looking at various photos. The she stopped on a page and was drawn to one photo in particular. The photo was Brett and Wayne in her sixteenth birthday. They were sat in front of Jennie's fire place that was lit at the time. Jennie barely looked at Brett, only Wayne. He looked like he was… on fire. Jennie stared at the photo just looking at Wayne. Then a horrible feeling filled Jennie's heart.

Wayne still screamed in pain. He was unable to move. Eventually Wayne's screams ended and the house was entirely in flames. The fire brigade was at the scene and the flames were eventually gone, along with Wayne's life.


End file.
